Episode 8466 (10th September 2014)
Plot Max's behaviour on his pills continues to be good although Kylie is tired after a restless night with Lily. Andrea is concerned as neither she nor Neil have heard from their daughter Jess who was due back from Cambodia the previous day. Fiz and Tyrone continue to snub Jason's apologies. Kylie is dead-beat at work with thirteen appointments. Jess rings Andrea and hears that she had called her dad who knew full well she was home. Andrea is livid but Lloyd stops her going round to confront him. Fiz brings the girls into the salon for a haircut for the girls. Kylie gets despondent as Audrey witters on about how well behaved they are. Eva pushes Tony into trying to sort the mess out. Mary has her nails done by Kylie and complains about her interpersonal skills. Fiz snubs Eileen and when questioned tells her she's brought up "two lying, conniving rip-off merchants" filling her in on the truth behind the accident. A livid Eileen goes round to the yard but finds it empty. Neil comes to see Andrea but is told to leave her alone. Michael sees a letter to Steve from Highfield Prison and tells him how much he dreaded not getting a visitor. Steve drops Tracy and Rob in it in front of Ken about the wedding preparations. She manages to persuade Ken that the wedding is something to look forward to with all their troubles hanging over them. An exhausted and stressed Kylie misses a nail appointment. Eileen summons her menfolk home and hears the full story. She tears a strip off them all. Steve tells Liz he's going to visit Jim on Monday. Kylie is up to her eyes in her accounts but David and Gail can't help her babysit. Tony tries to speak to Fiz but adopts a threatening manner. She tells Tyrone who storms round to the Rovers and tells him to stick his offer and keep away from his wife. Jason hears what his dad has done and tells him and Eva they've made things ten times worse. Kylie is momentarily tempted to take Max's pills to calm herself down. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The stress is beginning to tell on Kylie; Eva urges Tony to sort out the mess between Tyrone and Jason; and Ken discovers that Tracy and Rob are still planning to get married, in spite of Peter's predicament. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,510,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes